Another Brother?
by coconutberry
Summary: Discontinued. The Rowdyruff Boys decide that the only way to beat the Powerpuff Girls is to outnumber them! Based on the episode "Twisted Sister".
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My favorite episode of Powerpuff Girls is "Twisted Sister", so of course I had to write this. By the way, I'm not sure about where the Rowdyruff Boys live, so in my story they have a secret hideout somewhere. _

"**Another Brother?"**

**Part One**

It was a beautiful spring day in the city of Townsville. There was no crime that day; it was a day to relax. But in Townsville, there were three people who weren't relaxing. Three boys called the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick screamed out in frustration as he paced back in forth of the boys' secret hideout. "We got beat by the Powerpuff Girls _again _yesterday!! Why?! Why do we always lose to those brats?!" Neither of his brothers responded. Brick stomped his feet on the ground in anger. Butch laid on a ratty old couch, shooting down flies with his laser vision. Normally, Butch is always backing up what Brick says in his own twitchy manner, but since they got back to their hideout the day before, all Brick talked about was losing to the girls. Butch was starting to get sick of it. Meanwhile, Boomer sat in the corner quietly, staring out the window.

After about ten more minutes of Brick's pacing, he finally spoke up.

"We can't win because they're our equals!" he said.

Boomer and Butch stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"But I bet if there were four of us, we'd win for sure!" Brick exclaimed. His brothers were silent for a moment.

"How are we going to get someone else?" asked Boomer.

Brick thought for a moment. "We'll create one!" he said.

Butch sat up on the couch. "Yeah, Boomer, we'll create one!" He said this as if Boomer's comment was the stupidest comment in the history of stupid comments.

"That stupid old monkey knows how we were made," said Brick. He then smiled mischievously. "Why don't we go ask him?"

The mischievous smile crossed Boomer and Butch's faces.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go ask him!" Butch exclaimed, twitching a little.

Crashing through the ceiling, Brick flew out of their hideout. Butch and Boomer followed. The boys flew at jet speed to Mojo Jojo's volcano-top lair.

Like the rest of Townsville that day, Mojo was spending his day reading a book, when suddenly, the boys crashed through the ceiling. Before he had time to react, Brick punched him.

"Hey _Dad!"_ he said in a disrespectful, mocking tone.

"Happy to see us?" said Boomer, taking a swing at Mojo.

Butch laughed psychotically, and took a hard swing at Mojo. His punch was so hard that it threw him all the way to the other side of the room. He crashed into the wall and slid down to the floor.

Mojo sat up and rubbed his head. Straightening his brain cap, he glared at the boys. "What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted as the boys snickered. "What is your reason for barging into my lab so disrespectfully like that?!"

"We want to know how you made us!" said Brick. Boomer and Butch stood behind him with smirks on their faces. Butch was twitching.

Mojo narrowed his eyes at the boys. "That information is classified! Top secret! None of your business!" he barked.

"Well, fine then," said Brick coolly. "I guess we'll just have to _beat the snot out of you until you do!!" _The boys began to float towards Mojo, but Mojo held up his hand in a weary truce.

"All right, fine!" shouted Mojo. "You three were made from snips, snails, puppy dog tails, and prison toilet water!"

The boys stopped, and Brick raised his eyebrow, unsure if the old chimp was telling the truth.

"What?!" exclaimed Mojo. "It is true! That is what I made you out of! Do you think I am lying?!"

Brick glared at him. "Fine," he said. "Come on, boys, let's go." He and his brothers flew out of there.

When they got back to their hideout, Brick wasted no time dictating orders to his brothers.

"All right," said Brick. "He said we needed snips, snails, puppy dog tails, and prison toilet water." He turned to Boomer and yanked out some of his hair.

"Oww…" Boomer said, as he rubbed the spot on his head where Brick pulled his hair out.

"Okay, we have the snips," said Brick. "Now we just need snails and puppy dog tails." He looked at his brothers. "Boomer, you go get some snails! Butch, you go get a puppy dog tail!" Boomer and Butch both nodded and flew out of the hideout. Brick walked around the hideout, holding a chunk of Boomer's hair. This plan was perfect! He was such a genius, he couldn't stand it. Suddenly, Boomer flew back in.

"I couldn't find any snails," he said. "So here's some worms instead!" He held out a bunch of wiggling earthworms to Brick.

Brick gave his brother an annoyed look, but took the earthworms from Boomer. Then Butch flew back in.

"I couldn't find any dogs," he said. "So here's a cat tail instead!" He held it out proudly to Brick, who shot him an annoyed look before taking it.

"All right," said Brick. "I guess we have our materials now." He floated toward their toilet, and his brothers followed. He dropped Boomer's hair, the earthworms, and the cat tail in, and flushed. Then the three of them stared at the toilet eagerly waiting for their new brother to appear. Thirty seconds later, Brick was starting to get impatient.

"That monkey lied to us!" he shouted. "He's going to pay for this!"

He had spoken too soon. At that moment, the toilet began shaking and suddenly, the water exploded out of it, completely submerging the hideout with dirty water. The boys were all knocked to the other side from the impact. When the water finally drained, they looked towards where the toilet was, and saw their new brother for the first time.

He was huge, as tall as his brothers put together, and probably much heavier. He had a hunched back, messy, mouse brown hair, and large purple eyes, one of which was drifting lazily. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was the same color as his eyes with a single stripe in the middle, black pants, and black sneakers, just like his brothers. Boomer, Brick, and Butch stared at him with confused and somewhat horrified expressions on their face.

"Bahhh!!" their new brother said.

"A-all right!" said Brick, sounding a little more enthusiastic then he actually was. "Our new brother!" He flew over to him. "So, um…What's your name?" He felt ridiculous asking this. But when he and his brothers were created, they immediately knew their names, and he figured that this one would be the same.

"Daaaah!!" replied his brother.

Boomer and Butch cracked up. Brick shot them a nasty glare and turned back to the new brother."

"I guess we'll have to name you, then," said Brick. He tried to think of a good "B" name for him. "How about Bite?"

Boomer and Butch laughed harder. Brick glared at them again. "Shut up!" he shouted. "I'd like to see you idiots come up with something better!"

He turned back to the large, purple Rowdyruff Boy. "How about Bite, then?" he asked.

"Bite…?" said Bite.

"Yeah," said Brick.

"Bite! Bite, Bite, Bite!!" shouted Bite, jumping up and down. His jumps were like mini earthquakes, flinging the boys into the air.

"Stop it!!" shouted Brick angrily. Bite stopped jumping and stared at him.

"Now," said Brick. "What we want you to do is _destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"_

"Pow-wa-wa?" asked Bite.

"Pow-er-puff!" said Brick, pronouncing each syllable. "Powerpuff! We want you to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"

Bite stared at Brick, completely and utterly clueless. Brick wanted to sigh in defeat, but he refused to appear weak in front of his snickering brothers.

"Okay," said Brick slowly. "They all have large eyes, and no fingers, toes, noses, or ears. One of them has red hair and a pink dress. One has blonde hair and a blue dress. And one has black hair and a green dress. Got that?"

It took a moment for this to process in Bite's head. When it finally did, he looked at his brothers, and saw that they (loosely) fit the description that Brick gave. Bite realized that theymust be the Powerpuff Girls! He immediately began beating them up.

Brick screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted angrily. "STOP IT!! STOP IT NOW!!"

Bite stopped and stared at them.

"GET OUT!!" shouted Brick. "GET OUT, AND NEVER COME BACK!!" He pointed at the doorway furiously.

Bite knew exactly what that meant. He burst into tears and ran out. Boomer, Brick, and Butch watched as Bite ran off into the forest, until they couldn't see him or hear him any more. When he was finally gone, Boomer and Butch began roaring with laughter. Brick's face turned bright red, and he glared at them, unable to say a word. He knew that his brilliant plan had failed.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued in part two!_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Another Brother?"**

**Part Two**

As all of that was going on with the Rowdyruff Boys, the Powerpuff Girls were at home. Blossom laid on their bed reading a book as Bubbles and Buttercup sat on the floor playing with toys. Suddenly, the hotline started buzzing. Blossom flew up from the bed and picked it up.

"What is it, Mayor?" she asked. "Huh? The Rowdyruff Boys again? All right, we're on it." She hung up the phone and looked at her sisters. "The Rowdyruff Boys have been spotted in Townsville Park," she said. "The Mayor wants us to go make sure they're not up to any trouble."

"Them again?!" said Buttercup furiously. "I thought we beat them yesterday!"

"I know," agreed Blossom. "I don't want to go either, but we have to. Come on, girls!" She flew out of the window, and Buttercup followed. Bubbles put her toy down sadly and followed them too.

The girls flew over Townsville, watching looking carefully for the Rowdyruff Boys. So far, they saw nothing. Then they reached Townsville Park, and lowered themselves down to ground level.

"Look around, girls," said Blossom. "This is where the Mayor said they were seen!"

"Blossom, look!" exclaimed Bubbles. She pointed to Mojo Jojo's volcano top observatory. There was a big hole in the top, and it looked like something (or someone) crashed through it. Blossom and Buttercup looked too.

"Mojo Jojo?!" exclaimed Blossom.

"I bet he put them up to this!" shouted Buttercup. "I bet they're up to something!" She flew up into Mojo's lair to check around. Blossom and Bubbles followed. When they got in there, they were surprised to see Mojo sitting on his couch, holding his head. When he saw the girls, he glared.

"What do you want?!" he shouted at them.

"Mojo…What happened?" asked Blossom.

"Those Rowdyruff Brats!" exclaimed Mojo. "They came bursting into my lair with no warning, and began beating me up, then they demanded to know how I created them, and then when I told them, they left!"

The girls all looked at each other, worried. If the boys were asking about how they were made, it could only mean one thing: They wanted to make another brother… Or maybe three more! The girls couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if there were _six_ Rowdyruff Boys.

"All right, thanks, Mojo," said Blossom.

"Yeah, no problem," grumbled Mojo as the girls flew out of the hole in his ceiling.

"This is terrible!" exclaimed Blossom, as the girls flew over Townsville again. "The Rowdyruff Boys must be trying to make another brother! We have to stop them!"

"But Blossom," said Bubbles. "We don't know where they live!"

"That's true," said Blossom. She thought for a moment. "They probably have a hideout."

"But that could be anywhere!" Buttercup pointed out.

"I know," said Blossom, thinking. "Where could their hideout possibly be?"

"The moon," suggested Bubbles.

Blossom and Buttercup stared at their blonde sister.

"What?" asked Bubbles. "We lived on the moon for a bit!"

"Bubbles, I don't think that the Rowdyruff Boys live on the moon," said Buttercup, sounding annoyed. "Anyway, they probably live in the forest or in the sewers or something."

"Let's check the forest first," said Blossom. "I don't want to go into the sewers."

"If they don't live in either, can we check on the moon?" asked Bubbles.

Buttercup glared at Bubbles. "They don't live on the moon!" she said.

"How do you know?" asked Bubbles. "They might!"

"You're so stupid, Bubbles!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!!"

"Girls!" Blossom interrupted. "Did you hear that??"

The girls stopped flying and listened. They could hear loud sobbing, and something heavy pounding on the ground. It was coming from the forest below them. The girls swooped down into the forest to find the source of the noise. It didn't take them long to find the source; a huge, hunch backed, purple shirted boy, screaming and crying as he ran along.

"Hey!" shouted Blossom to the boy. "Hey you, stop!"

The boy didn't seem to notice her, as he kept crying and running. The girls quickly flew to him, and using their combined strength, managed to get him to stop running. He stopped crying so loudly and stood there. The girls lowered themselves to the ground and looked up at him. They could tell right away that he was a Rowdyruff Boy. Their reactions were mixed: Buttercup crossed her arms and looked away in disgust. "I should have known," she muttered. Blossom's eyes widened in shock. Bubbles looked up at him sadly and flew up a bit so she was level with him.

"What's wrong?" asked Bubbles. "Why are you crying?"

The boy immediately burst into hard tears again.

"No, no!" said Bubbles. "Don't cry!" She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "It's okay. What happened?"

The boy sniffed. "Bite…Go away…" he said slowly.

"Huh?" asked Blossom.

Bubbles looked at her. "I think he means that the other Rowdyruff Boys told him to go away!" He nodded. Bubbles flew back down to the ground with her sisters. "What are we going to do?" she asked them. "We can't just leave him here!"

"Bubbles, he's a Rowdyruff Boy!" said Buttercup. "We're supposed to beat him up!"

"No!" said Bubbles. "We can't do that! That's mean… He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, we can't return him to the other Rowdyruff Boys," said Blossom. "They apparently kicked him out. They must have used the wrong ingredients when making him." She thought back to the time when she and her sisters did the exact same thing.

"I think we should take him home with us," said Bubbles.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Buttercup, he's going to explode soon anyway," said Blossom. "We might as well be nice to him while he's still here. If we just leave him, who knows what could happen to him?" Blossom flew up so she was level with him. "So your name is Bite?" she asked. He nodded, and Blossom laughed gently. "What were they thinking?" she said. She looked at her sisters. "Girls, what do you think his new name should be?"

"Braces," Buttercup snickered, referring to his crooked teeth.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You said that last time," she said.

"How about Benny?" suggested Bubbles. "You know, after Bunny?"

"I like that," said Blossom. She looked up at him. "Benny?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"Okay then," said Blossom. "Let's go." The girls flew away, and Benny followed after them.

* * *

_A/N: To be concluded in part three!_


End file.
